defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Neger
Neger is een etnische aanduiding voor de oorspronkelijke donkerhuidige bewoners van Afrika ten zuiden van de Sahara. Neger is afgeleid van het Spaanse en Portugese negro, wat zwart betekent (het is niet duidelijk of het daarvoor een afgeleide is van het Latijnse niger of het Griekse necro). De benaming 'neger' of 'negroide' wordt soms ook gebruikt voor de oorspronkelijke bewoners van Melanesië en Nieuw-Guinea, die eveneens negroïde trekken hebben, ofschoon ze niet direct verwant zijn met zwarte Afrikanen. Negatief of niet Bij sommigen in het Nederlands taalgebied roept het woord 'neger' negatieve associaties op. Dit wordt dan toegeschreven aan een lange geschiedenis die racistische ondertonen kent en daarvan niet meer los gezien kan worden. Zo werd het woord door de slavenhandelaren gebruikt om 'zwarte goederen' (slaven afkomstig uit Afrika) mee aan te duiden. Anderen argumenteren dat het woord, ook in dit verband, vooral gebruikt werd als feitelijke omschrijving van de donkere huidskleur en niet per se denigrerend of racistisch was. Met name in de VS, maar ook in sommige andere westerse landen, is een cultuur ontstaan waarbij woorden die op 'neger' lijken als niet politiek correct worden beschouwd. Afro-Amerikanen vinden het minder aanstootgevend om blacks of 'zwarten' genoemd te worden, waarbij opgemerkt moet worden dat van de Engelse varianten nigger en negro, vooral de eerste, als erg stuitend wordt ervaren. Opvallend daarbij is dan weer dat in bepaalde Afro-Amerikaanse subculturen (rap, hiphop) de urban-versie van het woord nigga juist weer als een soort onderlinge geuzennaam wordt gebruikt, terwijl de term van buitenstaanders (goeddeels ongeacht huidskleur) totaal niet geaccepteerd wordt. Deze Amerikaanse gevoeligheden over het woord zijn niet zonder meer naar het Nederlandse taalgebied te transponeren. Hier wordt wel het Afrikaanse leenwoord nikker (of kaffer) doorgaans aan zeer negatieve gevoelens, racisme en discriminatie gekoppeld en als een echt beladen scheldwoord ingeschaald, maar voor velen is dat voor het woord 'neger' niet het geval. Dit wordt in Nederland en België door zeer grote groepen gezien als een gewone, onbeladen aanduiding voor mensen met een (zeer) donkere huidskleur, vergelijkbaar met de term blanke. Het is zelfs maar de vraag of zwarte in ons taalgebied niet eigenlijk een negatievere bijklank heeft - dit dus in tegenstelling tot de gevoelens hierover zoals die in met name de VS ervaren worden. Met name in Vlaanderen heeft zwarte de connotatie van een scheldwoord, weliswaar niet met de betekenis van neger maar wel van fascist of collaborateur. Ook het Franse scheldwoord boche zou via Frans-Guyana afgeleid zijn van het Surinaams-Nederlandse woord bos(neger). thumb|center|800px|[[racisme|Racistische spotprent rond 1890 waarin het woord nigger, te vertalen met nikker, een negatieve betekenis heeft]] Campagne tegen het woord neger De Stichting Eer en Herstel Betaling Slachtoffers van SlavernijStichting Eer en Herstel Betaling Slachtoffers van Slavernij over het woord "neger" is al enige jaren bezig met een actieve campagne tegen het gebruik van het woord 'neger'. Zo probeerde zij eind 2001 onder andere de woorden neger en creool geschrapt te krijgen uit de Dikke Van Dale omdat naar haar zeggen deze woorden Afrikaans-Surinaamse Nederlanders aan koloniale onderdrukking herinneren en daarmee pijn veroorzaken. De organisatie riep onder meer op tot een openbare woordenboekverbranding op de Dam in Amsterdam als het verzoek niet ingewilligd zou worden. In 2002 beslisteCommissie Gelijke Behandeling over 'neger' in Van Dale de Commissie Gelijke Behandeling dat de woorden niet geschrapt hoeven te worden en dat Van Dale geen onderscheid maakt naar ras: "De functie van een woordenboek is niet meer dan het registreren van de betekenis van woorden in overeenstemming met het feitelijk woordgebruik". Wel heeft Van Dale in nieuwere edities de opmerking "(door sommigen als scheldwoord ervaren)" toegevoegd in de omschrijving van het woord. Voor de stichting was dat kennelijk voldoende om dit in haar communicatie naar buiten tot algemeen geldende regel te verheffen: de door Nederlanders bedachte en toegepaste term 'neger' op de Afrikaanse mens wordt als scheldwoord en beledigend aangemerkt in de 14e editie van het van Dale Groot woordenboek der Nederlandse taal. Voorbeelden van gebruik *In 2006 veranderde de fabrikant van negerzoenen de naam van dat product omdat die door sommige consumenten als beledigend ervaren zou worden. Uit enkele onderzoeken bleek dat ongeveer 5% van de Nederlanders zich aan de naam stoorde en dat 94% de naamsverandering hekelde. Later bleek dit echter een (effectieve) marketingstunt van fabrikant Buys te zijn. *De ondertitel van de officiële biografie van voetballer Winston Bogarde luidt ''"Deze neger buigt voor niemand". Verwante onderwerpen * Afro-Amerikaan * Afro-Aziaten * Negrito * Ras (mensheid) Bronnen categorie:Etniciteit Categorie:Geuzennaam da:Neger de:Neger en:Negro es:Negro (etnia) fi:Neekeri fr:Nègre nn:Neger no:Neger pt:Negro sv:Neger zh:黑色人种 [[Afbeelding:NEGUHS.jpg|thumb|right|250px|'Negersoorten' van links naar rechts; Eerste rij: 1: Blinkneger, 2: Moerasneger, 3: Bigfoot. Tweede rij: 4: Bergneger, 5: Albinoneger, 6: Zandneger, 7: Bosneger, 8: struikneger.]] Negers, ook wel negroïden, negerzoenen of zwarten genaamd, behoren tot de soort "homo sapiens". Zij komen vooral voor in Afrika, met de grootste populaties in, en beneden de Sahara-woestijn. Door de tijd heen echter, hebben negers zich in de vier windrichtingen verspreid, en heden komen zij voor in de meest uiteenlopende biotopen. Teneinde zich in deze biotopen te kunnen handhaven, hebben zij zich ontwikkeld en gespecialiseerd, en dit in zodanige mate, dat bepaalde negers enkel in uiterst specifieke biotopen te vinden zijn. Daarom zijn zij een treffend voorbeeld van de Evolutietheorie van Darwin, die dus eigenlijk geheel gebaseerd is op de negers en hun evolutie. Dit in tegenstelling tot het meer verspreidde (en tevens verkeerde) gedachtengoed dat Darwin inspiratie opdeed voor zijn Evolutietheorie op de Galapagos-eilanden. Hun aanpassingsvermogen maakt negers superieur aan bleekscheten die alleen in koude gebieden kunnen leven omdat ze anders smelten. Soorten Negers Er zijn meerdere soorten courante negers. We maken een opsomming: De Fjordneger (negrus fjordiensis) Zoals zijn naam al doet vermoeden, komt deze neger uitsluitend in fjorden voor. Deze neger is ontstaan toen een slavenschip afdwaalde van zijn koers, en ergens in een Noorse fjord in aanvaring kwam met een school sardientjes, en vervolgens met man en muis (en dus zonder negers) verging. De opvarende negers wisten zich na een lange en harde strijd met de lokale natuur te handhaven. Door de koude omgeving is deze neger klein en gedrongen, zodat ze minder lichaamswarmte verliezen. Tevens heeft hij een overvloedige lichaamsbeharing, zodat de koude hem niet deert. Aangezien hij zich vaak op handen en voeten voortbeweegt, wordt hij vaak verward met een lemming. Hij voedt zich met rauw kariboevlees, de schrale noordelijke flora, en de occasionele verdwaalde neushoorn. Bosneger (negrus silvaniis) Deze negervariant is tegenwoordig meer en meer bedreigd door de wereldwijde en massale kaalkap van bossen. Ook deze neger is klein, maar heeft in tegenstelling tot o.a. de fjordneger lange armen, die hem toestaan behendig in bomen de klimmen, en zelfs van boom tot boom te slingeren. In Azië wordt hij vaak verward met de gibbon, die eveneens lange armen heeft, klein van stuk is, en door bomen slingert. Bosnegers onderscheiden zich echter van de gibbon door hun groene, door algen bedekte huid. De voeding van de bosneger is variabel, en hangt af van wat het lokale bos verschaft; deze neger is dus een echte omnivoor. Soms worden zij ook gezien op protestmarsen tegen kaalkap, maar dit is eerder uitzonderlijk. Blinkneger (negrus luceriensis) thumb|94px|blinkneger Deze neger komt voornamelijk voor in grote steden, en luistert veelal naar commerciële r&b en hip-hop. Hij aanbidt individuen als Curtis Jackson (50 cent) en Snoopy de Hond. De outfit van deze neger bestaat uit een hip trainingspak (made in China), vaak een pet van NY, en vooral zeer veel blinkende objecten, bij voorkeur fietskettingen met goudkleurige verf en ringen. Onder deze negers staat het "cool" om te kunnen pronken met schotwonden, en het hebben van een grote harem (die "bitches" worden genoemd) is een statussymbool: hoe meer "bitches", hoe hoger de neger in de onderlinge hiërarchie staat. Een dure (al dan niet ergens ontvreemdde) auto staat ook garant voor een hoge status. Deze neger rolt vaak een van zijn broekspijpen op, terwijl hij zijn kous over de andere broekspijp trekt. Dit staat namelijk cool. Zij hanteren een geheel eigen, voor buitenstaanders onverstaanbaar jargon, en refereren naar hun vrienden met de term "homies". Deze neger komt helaas steeds meer en meer voor. Fopneger (negrus gefoptius) Deze neger is niet een echte neger maar een blanke verkleed als een neger. Volgens onderzoeken zijn meer dan 30% van de Nederlandse blinknegers eigenlijk fopnegers. De kleding van deze neger word in Nederland vaak beperkt tot te grote trainingsbroek, witte schoenen ook wel bekend als patta's,een te strak nike petje waardoor het hoofd word afgekneld en een kwijlende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht staat. vaak bestaat hun taaltje voornamelijk uit een mengeling van Surinaams, Antiliaans en Frans met het woord 'kanker' minstens 3x. Een zin bestaat voornamijk uit 4 woorden. Als u deze symptomen tegenkomt bij de hangjongeren in u straat is er wellicht ergens een nest. Deze soort word vaak verward met de zogeheten "Zwarte Pieten". Ze zijn echter heel makkelijk uitelkaar te houden. Je hoeft de neger alleen maar uit te schelden. Als u hierop een voorwerp naar uw hoofd krijgt wat u niet kunt eten, is het een echte fopneger. Krijgt u daarintegen schuimpjes en pepernoten naar uw hoofd, heeft u toch echt te maken met een zwarte piet. Moerasneger (negrus paludiensis) Moerassen zijn het thuis van deze neger. Hij is een behendig zwemmer, en is moeilijk op te merken dankzij zijn gewoonte om zich te tooien met allerlei moerasvegetatie en modder. Maar misschien is hij gewoon te lui om deze van zijn lichaam te verwijderen. Aangezien hij slechts zelden waargenomen wordt, is hij waarschijnlijk zeldzaam, en daarom is er over deze soort slechts weinig bekend. Het is mogelijk dat deze neger argeloze wandelaars overvalt, en ze vervolgens opeet. Dit zou een groot aantal onopgeloste verdwijningen kunnen verklaren. Deze neger bouwt zijn nest op een klein stuk droog land, bij voorkeur ergens verscholen achter enkele struiken. Zeeneger (negrus mariniis) Deze soort ontstond eveneens (cfr. de fjordneger) toen een slaventransport verging, zij het deze keer in volle zee. De overlevende negers wisten zich in leven te houden door zich met vis en wieren te voeden, tot op deze dag nog steeds hun vast voedsel. Zij hebben doorheen de eeuwen zwemvliezen en kieuwen ontwikkeld, zodat zij nu behendige zwemmers zijn. Ze zijn makkelijk te herkennen door hun speelse gedrag en dolle capriolen. Vaak voeren zij kunstjes op voor voorbijvarende schepen, in de hoop snoepjes te krijgen. (Dit snoepgoed krijgen ze maar 1 keer per jaar, namelijk op 6 december.) De zeeneger heeft geen vaste verblijfplaats, en kan gedurende zijn leven immense afstanden overbruggen op zoek naar voedsel. Er is één geval bekend van een zeeneger, die op één enkel jaar tijd ruim 40.000 kilometer aflegde; dit is gelijk aan de omtrek van de aardbol. Vaak zijn ze begroeid met zeepokken en wieren. Struikneger (negrus herbiensis) Zoals zijn naam doet vermoeden, leeft deze neger in struiken. In tegenstelling tot de zeeneger, blijft deze neger zo lang mogelijk in dezelfde struik hokken. Helaas levert dit na verloop van tijd vaak een enorme stank op; een natuurlijk verdedigingmechanisme tegen predatoren, zoals de concurrerende blinkneger, die soms in stadsparken komt. De struikneger graaft een hol onder zijn struik, waar het wijfje ieder jaar 2 tot 3 jongen werpt. Struiknegers doen in feite helemaal niks; zij zitten in hun struik en steken sporadisch hun hoofd boven de vegetatie uit om polshoogte te nemen, en voedsel te zoeken. Wandneger (negrus muriensis) Deze neger leeft in een volstrekt unieke biotoop: heeft leeft namelijk in en op wanden, zij het van natuurlijke of menselijke oorsprong. In de natuur geeft deze neger de voorkeur aan moeilijk bereikbare en steile rotswanden. Het is daarom logisch dat hij vaak opgemerkt wordt in bergachtige streken; hij dient echter niet verward te worden met de eveneens in hooggelegen gebieden voorkomende bergneger. Teneinde het klimmen te vergemakkelijken heeft deze neger dankzij evolutie een soort natuurlijke anti-slip laag op de handpalmen en voetzolen. In de natuur nestelen zij voornamelijk in kleine openingen en grotten in rotswanden, al zijn er gevallen bekend van wandnegers die een verlaten arendsnest betrekken. In door mensenhanden geschapen omgeving, is de wandneger voornamelijk te vinden in flatgebouwen en wolkenkrabbers, waar hij gangen in de muren knaagt, en vrijelijk door de spouwmuren dolt. De wandneger kan echter aanzienlijke schade aan gebouwen veroorzaken, en niet sporadisch stort een gebouw in omdat de muren geheel uitgehold zijn door een te grote kolonie wandnegers, op zoek naar meer leefruimte. Dit was onder andere het geval bij het World Trade Center in New York, dat op 9 september 2001 instortte nadat de kolonie wandnegers die in het gebouw leefden, de steunpilaren hadden uitgehold, en niet, zoals veelvuldig wordt aangenomen, door de impact van twee passagiersvliegtuigen. De wandneger voedt zich voornamelijk met beton en andere wandnegers, zodat de populatie zelden te groot wordt, en zij langer in éénzelfde gebouw kunnen hokken, voor het instort of gesloopt wordt. Bergneger (negrus monsiensis) De bergneger komt, zoals zijn naam reeds doet vermoeden, haast uitsluitend voor in bergachtige streken, en bij voorkeur zelfs op een hoogte van meer dan 1 kilometer. De bergneger is vermoedelijk ontstaan toen enkele steppenegers gedwongen werden naar hoger gelegen gebieden te trekken. Deze migratie werd vermoedelijk veroorzaakt door de constante druk die de aldaar aanwezige Franse hangoorkonijnen (die actief op steppenegers jagen) uitoefenden op de steppenegerpopulatie. De bergneger lijkt op de wilde variant van de wandneger, maar onderscheidt zich ervan door zijn grotere gestalte en zijn kleine hoorntjes, die bij de wandneger geheel ontbreken. De hoorntjes spelen een belangrijke rol tijdens het voortplantingseizoen, waarin de mannelijke bergnegers elkaar ermee bekampen teneinde meer territorium, en zodoende meer vrouwelijke bergnegers, voor zich te winnen. Dit gedrag doet vermoeden dat de bergneger verwant is aan de blinkneger, die ook veel belang hecht aan het hebben van een grote harem. De voeding van de bergneger is seizoensgebonden; 's zomers, wanneer hij nog vaak beneden de boomgrens vertoeft, eet hij vooral vruchten en planten, 's winters wordt hij een echte omnivoor, die vaak het hooggebergte intrekt om op wandnegers te jagen. Witte of Albinoneger (negrus blancus) Deze neger onderscheidt zich van de andere negersoorten door zijn opvallend witte huidskleur. Deze huidskleur wordt ontwikkeld tijdens de puberteit, de witte neger wordt dus oorspronkelijk geboren als een andere neger en ontwikkelt vervolgens zich verder tot witte neger. Wetenschappers hebben tot op heden toe geen flauw idee hoe dit vreemde verschijnsel zich heeft kunnen voordoen. De witte neger is overigens zeer zeldzaam, maar ik vermoed dat u allen wel het goede voorbeeld Michael Jackson kent. Hij vertoont enkele trekjes die bij alle bekende witte negers voorkomen, namelijk: *Ziekelijke pedofiele trekjes en fantasieën over sex met kinderen *Een onverbeterlijke neiging tot het maken van slechte muziek *Een lelijke neus, die ondertussen reeds vervangen blijkt te zijn *De grote droom tot het bezitten van een eigen pretpark *... Het fenomeen witte neger wordt onderzocht door het International Panel on Color Change Witte neger is ook een bijnaam voor soulzangers/zangeressen. Voorbeeld:"Dat geile, blanke gospelzangeresje is een echte witte neger, zo'n stem!" Het is niet duidelijk of dit terugslaat op eventuele pedofiele trekjes of gebruikt wordt omdat deze individuen doorgaans dikke lippen en een lelijke neus hebben. Op negers lijkende soorten Er zijn een vele soorten die op negers lijken, maar het niet volledig zijn. Hier een kort overzicht. Wegers [[Afbeelding:Wigger.gif|thumb|right|250px|De wigger, zwart van buiten, blank van binnen. Image taken from the Royal Academy of Cultural Studies, Holland, 1997.]] Wegers, ook wel bekend als wiggers, fopneger of wannabe-negers, zijn een bleekschetensoort van het ras homo sapiens, die zich voordoen als negers. Vaak vallen zij echter door de mand door zich te overdreven te gedragen. Over de oorzaak van dit gedrag wordt door gedragswetenschappers flink gespeculeerd. Piet Vroon vermoedt dat de weger meestal lelijk is en hoopt door zich als een neger te gedragen "negercool" te worden. Negercoolness kan namelijk lelijkheid compenseren bij het verkrijgen van vrouwtjes. Ronald Plasterk vermoedt dat langduring MTV kijken een spontane mutatie in het kuddegevoelgen veroorzaakt, waardoor normale bleekscheten veranderen in wegers. De meest geloofwaardige theorie is echter van Midas Dekkers, die stelt dat wegers zo dom zijn dat ze denken dat ze vergeleken met negers erg slim zijn en dus binnen de negercultuur tot de intelligentia behoren. De weger mengt zich vooral met blinknegers, omdat respect en vrouwtjes in die cultuur bovenaan staan. De weger is meestal te herkennen aan een honkbal- of basketbalshirt dat enkele maten te groot is, een honkbalpetje van een sportmerk, eventueel een vest of trui met capuchon, waarvan de capuchon over het petje heen wordt getrokken. Vaak dragen deze veel te grote broeken, met het kruis op de knieën, en schoenen van een sportmerk, die ze sneakers of patta's noemen. De onderlinge communicatie van deze groep bestaat vooral uit simpele kreten als "yo", "fawaka", of "ik zweer". Het opvallende verschil tussen blinknegers en wegers is dat de weger over het algemeen blank is. Een bekend voorbeeld van een weger is de wereldberoemde rapper Lange Frans. Echte negers behandelen wegers met vriendelijkheid en medelijden. Aboriginals (Abornicus Australius) De Aboriginals werden tot in de jaren '80 nog als neger geclassificeerd, tot nieuwe DNA-studies uitwezen dat zijn ingedeeld konden worden in hun eigen familie; die van de abornicusii. Racisme tegen Aboriginals is gestegen nadat de Negers erachter kwamen dat zijn lange tijd een vreemd volk als soortgenoot beschouwden. De naaste genetische verwant van de Aboriginal is de koala, beide moeten hun liefde voor de eucalyptusbladeren delen met elkaar, waardoor er vaak een hevige competitie uitbreekt tussen de twee verwante soorten. Er leefde vroeger ook Aboriginals op Tasmanië. Deze zijn echter uitgestorven door ziektes geïmporteerd door de kolonisten en eveneens door de jachtsport. Dit nadat hun aantal reeds sterk was uitgedund door natuurlijke predatie door het Tasmaanse Hangoorkonijn. Negers en de bijbel In het bijbelboek Genesis staat geschreven: "En op de zesde dag schiep God de mens, naar Zijne beeldende gelijkenis". Aangezien de wetenschap het erover eens is dat de eerste mensen negers waren, kan men niet anders concluderen dan dat God een neger is. Als gelovige blanke racisten hiermee geconfronteerd worden, zetten ze het op een zuipen, waarbij miswijn hun voorkeur geniet, en gaan daarmee door tot ze deze confronterende informatie weer vergeten zijn; om zo hun tegenstrijdige opvattingen in stand te kunnen houden. Categorie:Fun